


A Reason to Stay

by Dustybaby



Series: elegantly bound [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting closer to Sam was never in the cards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Stay

“You can’t out run me!” his voice was loud and boomed in my ears. I was ducked down in between a fence post and the stalks of corn, feeling the corn silk tickling my bare skin. My legs were shaking and my heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to give out. I steadied myself and took a big breath of air. The rain was coming down in sheets and I was soaked to the bone. Lighting filled the black sky with white light then the whip like crack of thunder echoed in my ears and made me flinch.

“I can hear your heart beat!” the man’s voice was closer this time, “You don’t have to be afraid.”

He was teasing me. Mocking me to come out and face him. I couldn’t he was bigger than I was and I gave him my best but he didn’t back down. I knew I had to run but I couldn’t make myself. I could hear the voice in my head chastising myself; I should have waited for Sam.

I didn’t know what I was getting myself into with this werewolf pack. I thought it was going to be one, maybe two wolves. Not eight, eight angry and hungry wolves who saw me as a walking and talking snack bar.

I stood and pushed myself to move. I took off headed north. I knew there was a barn not far up ahead. The tall stalks loomed over me as the leaves and corn silk sliced my skin as I ran. I knew that I had bleeding cuts and would have bruises from this but I wasn’t about to be puppy chow.

I breached the rows of corn and pushed myself headlong to the large red barn surrounded by tall fence used for penning in horses. I slipped between the gaps in the metal bars and reached the doors of the barn. The heavy wood doors were like pushing a boulder uphill but I was able to pry the door open enough to get in.  
Horses, stalls and machinery filled the barn, the horses whinnied as I ran past. I saw the ladder to the second floor where hay and feed were stored. I shrugged my jacket off and threw it into a stall. I wiped the blood on my face to the inside of the door and slammed it shut.

I moved as silent as I could up the rickety ladder and pulled my body into the hay. I covered myself with the itchy strands of what would be gold during the day time. I thought about fact that spiders were guaranteed to be lurking in the hay. It made my skin crawl but it was not the time to be icked out by bugs.

The wood door groaned and slammed open.

The cold wind and the rain pelted the ground as I ducked down where I could see the werewolf. He was a man in his thirties; he was lean and muscular with deep brown hair and pale soft looking skin even when he was wet. His eyes seemed to be like molten gold as he stared around the barn. The wolf man was hot.

He scanned the floor and looked up at me. I wanted to flee or let out a small cry but I didn’t. I stayed strong and stared at him through the hay.

“You can’t run from me!” He roared forcing the horses trapped in the stalls to panic. I could hear the sounds of their hooves stomping against the wood and beat on the stall doors. I heard his fist hit the wall and he growled. The man found the stall and stepped in.

“You aren’t going to come out and fight me?” He asked with a little laugh. I held my breath as my phone ringed. It was in the coat buried in the small stack of hay. He ripped the coat up and let out a deep loud roar that made me jump even though I fought it.

He stepped out of the stall as the ringing stopped, his head shot up to me and I knew I was fucked. He was up the ladder and ripping through stacks of hay. I could feel the hay around me move and then cold air washed over me. I stared up at his face.

Gleaming gold eyes stared down at me, his long nails gripped the shirt I was wearing and lifted me up from the floor. A hard fist slammed into my face and I saw spots of black in my vision.

“That was for my Alice.” He snapped and hit me again.

His teeth extended to thick sharp points that filled his mouth and became weapons. I had lost my gun in a fight with a female wolf who thought she had the upper hand until I stabbed her in the neck with the silver dagger I had buried in my boot. But now I was weaponless. I kicked him in the chest and had no effect.

“Last words, hunter?” he asked.

“Yeah, freeze.” Sam’s voice filled the barn and made my heart change the tune. Instead of the fearful slamming against my ribs sending bitter blood coursing in my veins was now relieved and singing his praise.

Three loud and sharp bangs echoed against the wood. Lightening filled the barn and gave Sam a long lean shadow. The wolf man fell back and hit the hay with a heavy rustle.  
I got up slow and turned my body to face Sam. The thunder boomed and filled the barn with a hallow drum beat. I wiped blood from my nose and stared down at him seeing a big grin and the large caliber gun in his hand.

 

“So… you are a hunter?” Sam asked me he slowed to my beat up truck at the end of the road. He looked at me and grinned.

“Yeah, I guess.” I said shrugging and shaking my head, “A crappy one though.”

“You took out seven werewolves.” Sam scoffed and shook his head, “Some hunters don’t even handle one werewolf in a year.” “Oh.” “Yeah.” Sam’s eyes scanned my face.

We had agreed to me staying a few nights at their compound or whatever it was. I needed a shower and a good fifteen hours of sleep and more importantly food.

“So just follow me back.”

“Okay. Thanks for saving my ass tonight, Sam.” I grabbed his arm and squeezed. “Anytime.” He nodded and put Dean’s Impala in park. I slipped out and moved to my rust bucket truck.

The beast of a machine was a deep blue with pockets of rust and a bashed in fender. It roared alive vibrating against my sore legs as I shoved the truck in gear and followed Sam as he wheeled the car around.

I thought it was strange that Dean wasn’t with him, at the time I didn’t care if he brought a cavalry of toddlers to help. But now, I was curious. Dean would never missed out on the chance to track down a monster.

At least that was the impression I got from the books I had read. My head flashed over to my encounters with Dean. All the dirty thoughts flooded my head and made my skin flush.

As we rolled up to the massive structure surrounded by large cement barricades and not much else, I leaned up to get a good look at it. I parked the truck and slipped from my seat. Sam pulled the Impala into the garage and stepped out.

“You should get a vehicle that doesn’t look like it might break apart if the wind blew hard enough.” He teased me as I pulled my duffle bag out from the large metal box in the back. It was where I stored weapons and other random odds and ends.

“Shut up. I like my truck.” I patted the door and a chunk of paint chipped in my hand. Sam laughed and shook his head. I strolled towards him acting tough but feeling exactly how tired I was.

“So, Dean isn’t… how you remembered him.” He said slinging his arm around my shoulders as we walked.

“How so?”

“You heard about the big boss battle against Abaddon, I am sure.” He sighed.

“Yeah, I heard Dean was a total bad ass then you guys went off the map…” I trailed off.

“You didn’t.” I said thinking that Dean hadn’t won and was brought back by a deal.

“No! No.” Sam said tensing, “Come on, I’ll make something to eat and explain everything.”

We sat at the small table eating grilled cheese sandwiches and talked.

He told me everything, the mark of Cain, with the angels, Metatron and how Dean died. But he wasn’t truly dead. The mark had turned him into something that was wild and new,  
Sam’s voice was a little sorrowful when he talked and I could feel how much pain it caused him.

“So, he’s a demon now?” I asked after pushing my plate away.

“Kind of. A knight of hell.” He said with shame.

“So, like a big bad demon.”

“Yeah.” He trailed off and stared forward, “If I were you, I wouldn’t be here too long.”

“Dean won’t hurt me, demon or not.”

“Lucy, I don’t know.” He said hesitantly.

“I go by Aria these days.” I said with a soft voice.

“Aria?”

“Like Arya Stark… Game of Thrones.” Sam’s head rocked back as he erupted with laughter.

He covered his mouth and looked back a time with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and sighed. I could feel the look of confusion on his face. “What?”

“Annie, Lucy and now Aria. You’re using female characters from books as aliases.” He beamed at me.

“Well, yeah.” I said confused.

“Annie is from?” He asked, “Don’t say Annie.”

His long finger pointed at me as he grinned so wide it looked like it might hurt. “Anna Karenina, actually.” I said using my dignified voice.

“Lucy?” He asked.

“From the Beatles song. And then Lucy Westerna from Dracula.” I sighed.

He snickered and shook his head.

“That’s too good!” He sighed.

“Shut up, you two assholes use rock aliases.” I rolled my eyes at him, his head cocked to the side and his smile dropped.

“How’d you know that?” he asked.

“I read.”

“Crap.”

“Yeah, got em free on the good old internets.” I teased him.

“Well, I can smell that you need a shower and probably some sleep.” He picked our plates up and moved them into the sink.  
I watched his body move as he stretched long towards the ceiling with long sweeping arms and muscles moving synchronized under the cotton of his shirt.

“That would be fantastic.” I said as I scanned down his stomach and towards his legs. I could tell he was a runner, his muscles weren’t thick like Dean but they were definitely something to be marveled.

He opened his arm for the door leading the way. I picked up my bag that seemed to put on ten pounds since I last picked it up. I followed him into a hall with a set of doors.

“How big is this place?” I asked him looking around.

“I don’t know exactly but we have quite of few rooms. A library, a gun range and a storage area for demon.” Sam said pointing to a door marked locker room.

“Bathrooms and showers are here which is just down the hall from.” He paused as he walked a few paces and turned the corner to a hall with wood doors lining it.

“Dean’s room.” Sam pointed at the door with a strange symbol on it. He moved down the hall and to the right.

“This is my room.” He said touching his door, “You can have your pick.”

I pushed the door across the hall from his open and peered in. Simple bed with a desk and boxes pushed against the wall.

“This will do.” I shrugged and pressed my lips down into an exaggerated frown with my eyebrows raising.  
Sam gave me a soft smile and nodded.

“I’ll let my brother know you’re here. I am sure he will be thrilled for company.” Sam sighed. I set my bag down and reached for Sam’s arm.

He stopped and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around his middle and gave him a quick squeeze.

“Thanks again for saving my ass.” I said looking up as I pulled away. He looked slightly shocked but nodded.

“It was nothing.” He nodded and pushed a hand into his hair. I bit my lip then slipped into my room closing the door.  
I picked my impossibly heavy bag and dropped it on the bed. I unzipped it and pulled out clean clothing and my little pink bag filled with body cleaning supplies.

After a shower and a quick snoop of the immediate area, I fell into the bed and passed out.

 

In the morning I woke up and stretched out on the bed. I felt the burn of over worked muscles and the pang of hunger in my belly.

I groaned and kicked the sheets off my body.

I had forgotten where I was. I frowned and wiped my eyes as the memories came back. There was a tap on my door that made me jump for a moment.

“You awake?” Sam’s voice was soft and cautious.

“I’m awake.” I had my eyes closed as I slumped to the side a little. I was starting to fall asleep as another three taps woke me.

“I’m making breakfast, want any?” he asked.

“I’m awake.” I said shooting up and yawning.

“Can I come in?” He asked with a chuckle. I fell over but didn’t sit up; instead I pulled the pillow under my head.

“Yeah.” I sighed. He stepped in and stood by the door.

He was dressed in jeans and a grey cotton shirt with a simple blue plaid shirt. His hair was damp and pushed back from his face. He tried to hide the smile on his face.  
I knew how I looked. Messy hair that was pushed up on one side, an oversized band shirt, the Black Rebel Motorcycle club to be exact and black 70’s style running shorts with white piping.

Running shorts that never saw a moment of running.

 

“I was thinking of making a big breakfast.” He said with a quiet voice that made me strain to hear.

“Okay.”

“Can you help?” he asked impatiently.

I blinked a few times and nodded.

“That means you have to get out of bed.” He teased.

“No, I’m awake.” I shook my head then pushed my legs to the cold floor. I stood up and yawned.

“You wanna get dressed?” he asked.

“Do my shorts offend you?” I asked him as I stared down at my bare legs. I could see the scars and bruises on my skin then looked up at his face.

“No, just being a gentleman.”

“Give me five.” I sighed and nodded.

“Don’t go back to sleep.” He warned me.

“I won’t, dad!” I hissed at him.

I dressed simple, jeans and a black tank top with small white anchors on it.

My hair was tamed into a large messy bun.

I stumbled through the bunker, getting lost and finding the library. I fished my phone out and dialed Sam’s number. I flipped through a book on the hierarchy of demons and scanned the names on a yellow legal pad as the phone rang.

“Hello?” his voice was chipper, “You lost?”

“Yeah, I’m in the library.” I said reading Dean’s name on the bottom of the page. It made my heart sink into my stomach at the thought of Dean being part of the list of demons. I stepped away from the table and sighed.

“Give me a minute. I’m gonna draw you a map for your stay.” He teased and hung up. I pushed the papers to the side and checked out a scroll on the table. Curing demons. Keeping a host alive even if death or major injury occurred.  
I knew what Sam was fishing for. He wanted to fix his brother. I wanted to see Dean. Get a look at his new and improved body. I really just wanted to see his face again; he was always unbelievably handsome and could make my body break out into a nervous mess.

“Alright, your escort is here.” Sam said making me jump. I looked up with wide guilty eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Snooping?”

“Casually browsing.”

“Anything catch your eye?” he asked as he walked me out of the large room and into a small hall.

“You’re trying to save Dean.”

“Of course I am.” He said sadly.

“Is he that bad?” Sam said nothing but it spoke volumes. It was a crushing silence that I couldn’t handle.

“How bad has it been?” I asked him looking up to see his face. His forehead wrinkled and his eyes darkened.

“I spent six months tracking him. He never hurt anything human but he left a trail of bodies in his wake.” Sam sighed as he reached the kitchen, “He was supposed to be the second in command to Crowley but Dean never does what he is told.”

“Of course not.” I rolled me eyes and stepped up to the sink to wash my hands, “How’d you get him home?”

“I almost got killed by a wraith that Dean tortured for information.” Sam lifted the back of his shirt showing the deep red scar on his back.

“Dean brought me back and patched me up.” Sam said as I started to crack eggs.

I said nothing and just let him think for a minute, “I’ve been on save Dean duty ever since.”

“You’re a good brother.” He gave me a look that I couldn’t quite place. It was somewhere between sadness and relief.

“Bacon?” He asked.

“Sure.”

We spoke about what I had been doing. I told him about getting into the job and my first job. He laughed when I told him about a spirit in Houston that almost out smarted me and a demon in Durham that broke my arm.

“So, you just picked up after we left?” he asked confused as he sat at the table.

“I guess I got curious.” I shrugged, “then I started looking. Then I started looking more.”

“So, that’s that?” he asked.

“Yeah, I mean. I never had a set home and to be honest… I like it.” I said wincing a little.

“You like it?”

“Aside from the horror show… yeah. It’s like being a detective.” I shrugged.

Sam snickered and picked his glass up.

We ate in silence for a while. I wanted to ask a million questions about the life but I didn’t know how to start.

“Can I help?” I asked softly not looking up at Sam.

“With dishes? Sure!” He said with a playful tone.

“I figured but I meant with Dean.” I asked as I stood up and picked up our empty plates. He bristled a little and looked up at me.

His eyes scanned my face as he frowned.

“No.”

“Too late.” I stepped away and placed the dishes in the sink.

“It too dangerous and Dean is not gonna like any other hunter being in on this.” Sam spoke firmly.

“You know the main reason I got into hunting?” I said standing my ground as my hands rested on my hips and a stood as wide as I could, “I want to help people, good people who  
have bad things happen to them.”

“Ar-.” Sam started.

“You and your brother are good men. You have saved so many people and gone through so much shit, so let someone else help.” I said with a set jaw and hard eyes.  
Sam’s mouth tugged at the corner and he shook his head.

“Your funeral.” Sam sighed as he shook his head.

I sat in the library with the large burning question in my head.

I stared at Sam as he clicked away on his laptop. He was consumed by the information he was reading.

“Where is Dean?” I asked.

“Oh, shit.” Sam looked up and his face paled. He was up and headed for the door quickly. I followed behind him through the halls.

Then the sounds of Dean’s shouts filled the hall.

“This is fucking stupid!” Dean shouted

“Dean! I am sorry!” Sam said rushing to the door and brushing away the white line at the door.

Dean pushed past him and towards me. I pressed into the wall and let him pass. The bathroom door slammed shut and I heard him cuss inside the room.  
I looked at Sam with wide eyes and shock.

“I salt the door at night to keep him… in” Sam shrugged Dean came out and stood in the doorway.

“And it’s bullshit.” Dean growled as he stared me down, “You’ve grown up.”

“You’ve changed.” I said with a tilt of my head. His eyes scanned my body and he slowly licked his lips. His eyes flicked black as he grinned. He strutted out in long black pants and a tight black shirt. His body was not how I remembered it. There was no softness to him, hard and thick muscle had sculpted him into the man leaned against the wood. Not the Dean I knew before.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“Because I uh, got in some trouble.” I said sheepishly.

“I heard. So, how’d it go?” Dean stepped forward and looked down at me. I swallowed hard and stared up at his face. I could see the freckles and the lines on his face. Even the faint line of a scar on his chin.

“Killed the six of seven.” I said feeling my voice catch in my throat. His skin was burning hot through his shirt.

“Not bad.” He shrugged and walked away from me. He glared at his brother and stalked in his room.

I looked at Sam who nodded his head to the exit. I nodded and walked out with him right behind me.

“He’s a bundle of joy.”

“Yeah.” Sam gave a half laugh that turned into a sigh.

Sam and I spent the afternoon in the library. Dean came in and tried to help but he was restless.

“Sammy, let’s go do something. Anything!” Dean groaned and leaned against the back of his chair and kicked the table like a crabby child.

“We are doing something, Dean.”

“Yeah, reading dusty old books and searching for a needle in a stack of needles.” Dean groaned then fixed his gaze on me. He sat forward and leaned his elbows on the table. He licked his lips and watched me intently.

“What?” I growled without looking up.

“Nothing. Read on, apprentice.” He mocked me. He picked up a pen a clicked it a few times, “You really are a hunter, now?”

“Really am.” I said sounding as disinterested as possible.

“Huh.”

“What?” I snipped feeling on edge as I turned my head to glare at him. He smiled wide and sighed. His arms folded over his chest as he leaned back in the chair.

“Nothing, just funny how the past catches up to you…” he said with a gleam in his eyes that put me on edge.

“What?” I pressed a little harder.

“Nothing just thinkin out loud.” Dean grinned at me and winked. His eyes flashed black then went to the safe green that I remembered. I wanted to be disgusted but I couldn’t.  
His smile and those dimples made it hard to see him as a monster.

“He can read minds now.” Sam said annoyed. I made a horrified face and jerked back.

“Get out of my head.” I hissed at him.

“Can’t help it… not my fault you can’t get me off your brain.” He chuckled.

“Dean, is there someone else you could be?” Sam slammed his pen down.

“Nope, little brother. I am here to help.” Dean pulled his eyes from me to look at Sam.

“Then help. Quit bugging’ her, she’s actually helping.” Sam huffed and cradled his head on his fingertips.

“Fine, what can I do?” Dean looked back at me and licked his lips slow. It was ridiculously sexy and made me want to squirm. I couldn’t think these things. I had to think about the job at hand. I needed to focus on something other than his stupid face.

Hours of research and millions of little notes filled my paper. Dean was scanning through a book with little interest. I would catch his eyes fixed on me then they would dart back down. I wanted to know what he knew from listening in. I wanted to know how deep he could go in someone’s head. I had a lot of things I never let see the light of day and he had no business uncovering them. If he did, he would probably treat me a little better but it wasn’t worth explaining.

Dean closed his book and sighed deeply. He glanced at me and smiled broad.

“I’m beat.” He said staring at me. I glanced over and rolled my eyes at him. I closed my book then rubbed my eyes.

“Cause you’ve been working so hard.” Sam smiled as he looked up. His hair was pushed back and tucked behind his ears with his long legs resting on the table top.

“I need food.” Sam said resting the open book on his knees.

“I could eat too. We should go out!” Dean chimed in with the eagerness of a kid.

“Dean?”

“What it’s not like I can run off or smoke out.” He said copying Sam’s actions as his brother go up and pushed his chair in, “I need interaction with people other than you two. Fresh air and blue skies.”

“Not today, Dean.” Sam sounded tired and looked back at me.

I watched both men stand in the center of the room in the middle of a standoff. It was interesting to see how much they both had changed in a little over a year.  
The rest of the night I spent alone in my room with a book on demonology. We had read it before but I felt like I was going to find something we missed, even though I hadn’t caught it yet. I heard my door creak and looked up.

Sam stepped in with a soft smile and tired eyes.

“Hey Sam!” I said trying not to sound too eager to see him. I pulled my legs in and wrapped my arms around my knees awkwardly.

“Hey. I was uh, gonna make coffee if you want some.” He paused and chewed his lip nervously, “I mean, if you wanna join me, we could go over the notes we have so far.”

“Sure!” I replied staring at his face and seeing relief wash over it.

We sat in the kitchen and compared notes coming to the conclusion that we had nothing.

“Bupkes.” He groaned and shook his head.

“Crazy thought.” I said thinking aloud, “Why don’t we just set a trap and summon a demon and get answers straight from the horse’s mouth.”

“No.” He said with absolution.

“Why not? Makes sense to me!”

“The Winchesters are on a strict no touch, no talk and no eye contact list with all things hell related.” Sam shook his head.

“I’ll do, I’m not a Winchester.” I shrugged.

“No. Drop it.”

“Okay, fine.” I kept the idea but dropped the conversation.

We sat in silence for a while even though part of me wanted to find Dean and see of any part of the man I once knew was still there. But there was another part that made me stay and talk with Sam. I liked the conversation; it felt good to talk about things.  
Sam was smart and not just hunter smart. He kept up on current affairs and was able to make his point of view without putting down the opposite point of view to his.

“So, what did he mean about the past catching up to you?” Sam asked with a flicker of mischief in his impossible green blue eyes.

“Nothing.” I stiffened. His silence made my skin crawl, I could feel the truth wanting to blurt out of me like vomit but I refused to let it, “Hey, so those books?”

He looked at me with horror on his face that reminded me how he would look if I just spat out a racial slur or cut him, “Yeah?”

“Did they actually happen?” I asked biting my lip.

“Yes.”

“Even the bugs?” I asked with an insane smile.

“Yes.” He was irritated and it was all over the single word he uttered, “The unpublished stuff happened too.”

“You mean… soulless Sam happened?” I said feeling inappropriately aroused at the thought.

“Yeah.”

“Texas too?”

“Yes.”

“Jesus.” Muttering and shaking my head. I stared at his face; I could see how he was uncomfortable. His fingers clenched and his jaw tightened.

His eyes fell to the table and he sucked his lip in then bit down sending a strange signal to my stomach to flutter.

“Purgatory, the trials, Dick Roman… everything.” He sighed.

“The books end with you and Dean making a promise outside the church and the angels falling.” I commented and held the urge to reach across the table and tell him that he was a good man. That he was inspiring and brave for everything he’d gone through.

But I didn’t.

“And you’ve been cliff noted in.” he added with a lighter look and a soft side smile.

“I have.” I said feeling a little glum about where it has all ended up, “What are we gonna do about Dean?”

“I don’t know.” He said sounding a little hopeless and matching how I was feeling.

 

Two days later and we were no closer to finding a fix for Dean.  
Sam and I had made a regular thing to have coffee or a snack, just spending quality time.

Dean would wander through the bunker doing God knows what.  
I suggested to Sam that letting Dean get out and go to bar wouldn’t be a bad thing. He gave me a sour trout mouthed look and disregarded my input. We had however taken a trip into town for food and other essentials.

Dean was all for the adventure even if it was to a grocery store and Target. It was an eventful trip consisting of an argument starting with Dean telling Sam he didn’t need rabbit food, bitching about not getting pie ever and his constant reminder that we need to get no or low sodium things for him. Which every complaint was met with Sam reminding him quietly that he didn’t even eat food so why was he bitching in the first place.

They exchanged made me snicker and realize how real the books really were.

Sam and I shopped together in Target. Dean spent his time hitting on the girl in the technology department, it made me a little jealous but instead I flirted with Sam in front of Dean.

His eyes flashed black as he glared.

 

Sam was in the library late that night reading a new text on possession he’d found. He looked as frustrated as ever when I slipped into the room. I was holding a decanter of scotch and two crystal glasses, one with ice and one without. He looked up and the stress and tension of the day drained away as he grinned.

“Hey!” he said cheerfully.

“I figured you could use a drink after your day.” I smirked and slipped into the chair beside him.

“It’s like you can read minds.” He sighed and closed his book.

“Hell, I know I could use one after our outing with your demonically enhanced brother.” I said pouring the scotch into his glass and then some into mine.

“I don’t blame him.” Sam said after taking a sip from his glass, “He’s a social butterfly.”

He tilted his head slightly and gave me a smile that I hadn’t seen from him before. Dean had given me the look the first time we’d met. It made my heart stammer a little in my chest and I held my breath.

“I have a confession to make.” I said softly feeling my cheeks flush.  
He turned his chair to face me making the legs scrape on the floor as he stared at me. I slumped down in my chair and peered at him over the tumbler in my hand.

“I really like our nights together.” I said softly as my cheeks burned redder.

“Me too.” His face was soft as he smiled making his eyes shine a little in the low light of the room.

“Where is our demon friend?” I said in a whisper as if speaking it loudly would summon him

“Probably in his room moping and listening to music.” He said as he put his legs on the table and crossing his ankles.

We dropped the talk of Dean and moved on to our own lives.

“You actually read like not work related books?” I asked with a smirk.

“Shockingly, yes.”

“So, you take whiskey over beer, an audiobook over the real thing and coffee instead of tea?” Sam looked over at me. The hair fell in his face and he quickly brushed it away showing his eyes that seemed to burn through me if I stared too long.

I looked away and felt my body shiver a little.

“Hey, you’d choose a damn salad over steak. Don’t give me shit if I’d rather have coffee.” I laughed and tossed my head back, “Mister licorice is gross but popcorn is your jam.”

“You’d rather watch a movie than read.” He rolled his eyes as he laughed, “The only thing that is saving you is that you like dogs!”

“Can I ask you something?” I said looking around at the stacks of books and papers and symbol on the walls.

“Yeah?”

“What’s with this place…? I mean how did you guys come here?” I asked him.

“Uh, well… it’s a secret.” He grinned at me then bit his pink lips, “If I told you I'd have to kill you.”

“Oh come on Sammy!” I hit his arm and laughed.

“I guess I can share the secret.” He whispered.

I leaned forward and watched his lips part and my brain turned into a wildfire of inappropriate thoughts, “It belonged to the Men of Letters.”

“Before you even start, it’s not a men’s book club. It’s an organization that helped in the fight against evil.” Sam said softly as if he was speaking to a child. He took a sip of scotch and lifted an eyebrow.

“Dean and I are legacies.” He continued, “Thanks to Grandpa Winchester.”

“Legacies huh? What an honor… do I bow or something.” I asked him trying to hold in my smile.

“Laugh it up but it’s kind of a big deal.” He said with a playful glare.

“If I don’t you’ll what give me a paper cut?” I grinned and held my laugh back but it came out anyway.

“I’ll do that and more, little girl.” He growled at me and bared his teeth then smiled.

“Careful professional librarian, you might ruffle your ascot!” I teased. I shifted in my seat as his hand reached over and grabbed behind my knee and tickled me. I let out a quiet yelp and slapped his hand away.

I made a comment about book club meetings and he attacked. He tickled my sides forcing me up and out of the seat. I ran around the table from him putting a chair between us.

“Careful Mister Giles, you might knock your glasses askew!” I teased and tried to flee but he was on me.  
His arms wrapped around my sides tight as he lifted me in the air. His fingers curled into my sides and forced me to yelp and squirm. He set me down and I spun on my feet and slapped his chest.

My hand stung from the hit and I glared up at him.

“I’m not sorry.” He said taking me in his arms and hugged me tight with one hand cupping my head and the other resting on my low back.

“I’m not sorry for making fun of your glorified book club.” I looked up at him and he shook his head.

He growled at me and curled his fingers in my side. I pressed against him and make a yelp into his shirt.

Something in the room shifted between us. Something I had never realized flashed in my head, I liked Sam... more than friends.

Everything in my body was aching to kiss him. His fingers gripped my back as he looked down at me.  
He leaned his head down and kissed me carefully. His hand touched the side of my face. My body turned into static and felt a limb waking up with the prickly feeling waving over my skin but it wasn’t unpleasant; oddly it was soothing. It was like a buzzing sensation.

He pulled back and looked at me with a bit of shock in his cautious eyes and the trace of a smile.

“I… we shouldn’t.” he said stumbling over his words. I nodded as I felt the excitement swarm under my skin.  
I grabbed the front of his shirt then pulled him back down and kissed him again. I felt my toes curl against the cold cement floor and I pushed my body up a little.

“We shouldn’t.’ I said as we pulled apart slightly. His hand ran up my back and rested between my shoulder blades.

His mouth pressed against mine, this time it was a little greedier with an open mouth as his tongue slipped past my lips and finding mine. My hand was flat against his chest and his hand on the side of my neck, holding on to my skin with the pads of his fingers. He backed me into the table and pushed me up on top of it.

“This is a very bad idea.” He murmured against my lips. I moaned back and grabbed his shirt as my legs wrapped around his hips, “Very bad good idea.”

His hands cupped my butt and he lifted me from the table. He carried me through the bunker, still kissing me.

My fingers slipped through his hair and down the back of his neck as I kissed his lips and neck. He pushed the door opened and kicked it shut behind him.  
Setting me on the bed and breaking away from a kiss he paused and stared at my face, I chewed my lip and stared back feeling need searing through me. He crawled on the bed with me and covered my body with his. He kissed and kissed me again as I pushed my hips against Sam’s with his hand holding my head in place as he kissed down my neck to my collarbone then back up.

He groaned against my lips as his hand slid down my sides and pulled the button on my jeans open. His hand slid down the front of my jeans and cupped between my legs. I made a soft moan, as Sam pushed against his hand before it moved to my hip, and pushed the denim down. He sat back and ripped them off my body. He slipped back to my mouth as his hands went under my shirt and grabbed a handful of breast.

He lifted me off the bed and pulled me into his lap. His hands on my skin started a slow burn that began quickly building inside my chest as my breathing became staggered. I grinded against his jeans as his hands wandered my back never staying in one place too long.

“Do you want to do this?” he moaned as he moved his mouth to my neck. I pulled his hair a little then kissed him.

“Yes!” I said breathlessly as I pulled his hair.

He pushed me off his lap, his hand shoved my knees to the side and attacked my mouth again as his hand slid down and parted my legs. His palm rubbed against the burning center between my legs.

I let out a loud moan as my leg lifted over his thigh and my ass pressed against the trapped cock inside his jeans. He pulled the top of my panties down then slid the pink panties, grazing over the skin and making everything seem to blur around the edges.

I let out a gasp as he pushed the panties down my thighs. I pulled the shirt he was wearing off, laughing when it got stuck on his head.

He kissed me and chucked my panties across the room. He sat back on the bed then stepped off. His jeans and boxers were gone and he stared at me licking his lips and examining me with painfully hungry dark eyes.

He crawled back over me and slid my shirt over my head. He kissed up my stomach, between my breasts and to my mouth. I could feel his cock push between the soft fold and Sam moaning as he felt the heat that was boiling at my core because of him.

“Sam.” I said softly tugging at his hair. He grinned against my lips and pulled his dick back. He kissed down my chest as my back arched off the bed. He put his body weight into me forcing me down on the bed and kissed just above the slit. He looked up then dove in.

He kissed and sucked between the lips as he slowly slipped a finger inside of me. My hips jutted up and I gasped loud then slapped my hand over my mouth. His tongue flicked and his finger pumped inside of me then added another digit. I let out a little cry and gripped his hair. His long arm stretched up my body and gripped my breast hard, he pulled the nipple between two fingers and sent electric currents to my brain.

“Oh fuck, Sam! Please! More!” I begged out and bucked against him. He moaned a little and worked faster adding one more finger. Every movement of his fingers that slowly curled up and hit the bundle of nerves that were buried deep inside. My breath stuttered and my back pulled off the bed. Sam pulled away from my clit and leaned up the bed as I moaned and writhed against his hand.

“You gonna come for me?” he asked with a rough voice then kissed me. His thumb took the place of his mouth and worked a fast circle on my clit. The slow burn had turned into something uncontained and wild. My hips lost the rhythm that he created and shuddered raggedly against his hand.

“That’s it.” He groaned against the skin on my neck, the deep vibrations of his voice sending a wave of chills down my side and between my legs, “Come.”

It was what I needed to come, all the pressure released and I fell apart in his hands. I was trying to call out his name or speak any kind of English but it was only moans and cries that came out. I fell back on the sheets and looked up at his face; he was smiling like a wolf showing his teeth between roughly kissed pink lips.  
My hand scanned down his body and fixed on his painfully hard dick and red flushed head.  
Without words or thinking, I push Sam back on the bed and straddle his stomach feeling his dick touching my ass lightly. He tilted his head to the side and questioned me with his eyes. I kissed his lips and made my slow move down his body.

As I kiss down his neck to his shoulder and chest, I made it a point to slide his dick between my legs and let him feel how slick and messy he left me. He groaned and ran a steady hand down my back.

“Babe.” Sam groaned out and threw his head back as I kissed slowly down his belly. My fingers ran down his thighs. My body stopped just below his painfully hard cock and staring up at him. He’s big and thick, not freakishly huge but he’s proportional for his body.

I placed careful kisses on his inner thighs then smiled up at him as he watched with eager eyes and an open mouth. I kissed the head of his cock then carefully licked the underside of his shaft hearing him hiss in response. I sank my mouth down over his cock as far as I could then back up. He moaned and tensed his hips. Coming up for air, I lock eyes and grin eagerly.

“Tastes good Sammy.” I murmured before cover his cock with my mouth again. My cheeks hollowed out and start sucking, forcing Sam to let out a loud moan as I start slowly to sink down on Sam’s cock.

“Shit…your mouth…it feels so good. God.” He groans, a hand moving up to your head, fingers wrapping in your hair then letting it loose. I moaned around his cock, the vibrations going straight through him and he groaned out in pleasure.

One of my hands trailed down to his balls and start to roll them. Sam gasped and groaned. His hips jerked up and his legs clenching next to me. I pushed him further down my throat. I could feel Sam’s cock twitch in my mouth as he lifted his back from the bed and his body sat upright.

I started to work faster, bobbing up and down sucking harder. I used a hand to stroke him as I sucked and licked the head of his cock. I wanted him to come. His hand found my hair, I was expecting him to grab my head and force he down instead he brushed the hair from my face as I sucked him off.

“Holy shit…” Sam groaned. Bobbing up and down on his dick faster and sloppy, hearing him groan my name of the moment and the sound of my own blood pumping fast in my ears like drum beats made it hard not to come again myself

“Babe…Ar…Oh fuck me.” He cried out. He came and I suck down all of it. His fingers gripped my skin and groaned loudly. When Sam went limp and laid back, he tilted his head towards me and watched as I slid my mouth off him with a wet pop, and my tongue flickering out to lick up the come that escaped. Sam was pushed out air with a sated face as I gave him a smile, rose up his long and relaxed body and laid across his chest. His hand grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

“Fuck, you're amazing.” Sam panted as he pulled back and stroked my cheek with a shaking hand.

"Oh I know."

 

Sam’s body was burning up next to me as we laid in his bed. His arm was tucked under my head and resting lightly on my shoulder. He turned his head and pressed his forehead into the side of my face. His lips press to my cheek.

“Sorry.” He whispered and ran lazy fingers over my collarbone.

“For what?” I asked with all the energy I had left in me. 

“I got carried away.” He said as he brushed my hair back.

“I’d like to see what losing all control looks like.” I smiled lazily at him.

“I don’t think you could handle it.” He laughed and kissed me again. I turned my body into his and rested my head on his shoulder.

His hand ran down my back as he pulled me in close to him.

In the morning, I couldn’t find my panties. I was panicked a little at the thought of waking him up. I needed out of the room because I was no good at mornings.

They were somewhere in the room and I didn’t want to wake him up.

I grimaced and slipped my jeans back on and held my bra tight in my hand. I leaned over the bed and kissed him on the cheek.

As I closed his bedroom door and into my room. I gathered my things and went for the showers.  
I had pulled the last clean pieces of clothing from my bag and frowned at the contents. A tiny and tight denim skirt and a well-worn tank top that was thinning out in spots that showed my bra.

Sam found me later in the kitchen. I was pouring a refill for my cup and started to pour one for him. He pushed up against me and slid his hand over my side.  
“Morning.” He whispered in my ear.

 

“Morning.”

“I was hoping you’d be next to me this morning… where’d you go?” he asked softly as he pushed the hair behind my ear then kissed it.

“Uh… I needed to shower.” I felt my knees weaken and shudder as he placed soft lips to my neck.

"I wanted to wake up inside of you." He whispered and kissed my neck.

I damn near exploded as the words registered. He pulled away from me and I took a deep breath to gather my composure.  
I knew I was playing with fire, sleeping with Dean was one thing but his brother too… that was risky. My brain bled with the idea of both of them fucking me at the same time and I nearly dropped my cup.

“You got that there?” Dean’s voice filled my ear and his warm breath brushed over my shoulder as he took the cup from my hand.

“Yeah. I must have zoned out… I think I need to eat.” I stuttered and touched my forehead.

“Its my turn to cook… go take a load off.” He grinned at me.

“Thanks Dean?” I said cautiously.

“I’m not gonna poison ya. Relax.” He laughed and handed me my cup, “I may not enjoy food as much anymore but doesn’t mean you can’t for me.”

I panicked at the memory of being told he can read minds. Did he know? What would he do if he did?

My heart stopped for a moment and I disappeared into the next room. Sam was sitting with a newspaper in his hands. He looked up and gave a concerned look.  
I sat beside him and grabbed his arm.

“I fucked your brother.” I said softly.

“Yeah, I know. I saw.” Sam looked more confused.

“What’s gonna happen if he finds out about last night?”

“He’ll be fine.” Sam said shaking his head.

“Or he’ll be pissed.”

“I can go tell him.” Sam started to get up. I grabbed his wrist tighter and pulled him down.

“No!”

“He will be okay with it.” He smiled at me then kissed me. For a moment the fear disappeared but returned when he pulled away.

“Sam, I got a bad feeling that he’s gonna lose it.”

“He should be upset, you’re a pretty amazing chick to let slip through his fingers.” Sam stroked my cheek then kissed me again.

After breakfast, I went back to work. Dean and Sam both disappeared for a while and I was on edge. I didn’t know where they had gone and I knew that I wasn’t able to stop Sam from spilling the details of what happened last night.

My fingers danced over a grimoire from centuries ago and the words danced on the page, munda corpus. Clense the body. capti a tenebris. Remove the darkness.totum redde in vase. Render the body whole. I felt my body tighten and everything ached, I jotted down notes and left them for Sam.

My first instinct was to flee. This is what I did, when I couldn't face it, I ran. I never stopped running even when I was a kid. I started to get up and felt my head spin. I sat back down and cupped my face. I wanted to cry, I could feel the bubble in my chest rising up and the feeling of tears sting my eyes. I couldn’t cry, not over them. I couldnt shed tears for the life I could have had with either one of them.

I rose to my feet and rushed to my room. In panic I began throwing my things in my duffle and knocked over the lamp.

The glass shattered and made me cry out.

“What’s the rush?” Dean’s voice was cool in the air. I froze and slowly turned to face him.

“I don’t want to over stay my welcome.” I lied in a panic.

“You sure it’s not cause of the sounds I heard last night?” He grinned at me. I felt the blood drain from my face and forgot anything I could have said in my defense,

“I’m not mad…”

“Dean.” I got out but tensed as he stepped into the room.

“I’m kinda jealous. I mean, I had you first.” My temper flared and all the anger I had inside of me started to churn.

“I’m not a toy, Dean.” I curled my lips and stared at him.

“No you’re not. But Sam is right… you are pretty amazing.” He picked up the frame of the lamp and set it on the desk, “And I let you go.”

His hand ran down my arm and then took my hand.

Prickling sensation crawled up my arm and was washed over with warmth that crawled up my chest and neck. I stared at his face as he smiled.

“You don’t want to leave do you, Belle?” He asked with a crooked smile and eyes so dark that I could see myself reflected in them, “Belle Murphy, right?”  
Inside my head I flinched a little at his words but I couldn’t react outwardly.

“So, Belle…You want to stay here and spend a little time with Sammy and me, right?” His words felt like velvet in my brain, soothing and warm in my ears. I nodded mindlessly and watched his face as it stretched into a slow smile, “That’s my girl. When I say these words, you’re mine.”

I felt my mouth stretch into a soft smile as a sense of peace covered all the panic in my chest. I tilted my head like a dog and waited for him to speak again.

“fiat in me.” He growled in my ear, I felt something click in my head. Dean backed off and I felt cold.

The words echoed through my ears but they were jumbled and angry like a swarm of hornets. I watched as Dean slipped out of my room. He turned his head back to me and stared with a smile before he licked his lips then disappeared. I couldn't remember why I wanted to leave but the trace of it was there. Like trying to remember a moment in someone else's life, no matter how hard I tried it never surfaced.

Slowly, I put my things back where they belonged and strolled out to join Sam. He scoured over the spell and stressed the danger of it.

"It's got to work, Sam."

"We have no proof it will." He glared at me then the book. 

"We have everything we need here. Wormwood, angel feathers even the familial blood. We should try it, tonight!" I whispered then kissed his.

His fingers gripped my hand as he shook his head.

"I'll do it without you."

"Not if I tie you down." He growled in my ear.

"Sam!"

"Fine, we will try. But if it even remotely hurts him we stop." Sam said with a firm voice like a father chastising his insolent child.

I had a sinking feeling that I couldn’t pin down, Sam found me in the hall later as I was pulling ingredients from the pantry for the ritual. His hand took mine and pulled me into the large living room where the past met the future with a flat screen TV and over stuffed couches surrounded by artifacts from a long forgotten era.

He kissed me with careful lips as he quietly closed the door but leaving it a little cracked. His hands were soft against my sides as he kissed me a little deeper. I put hands to his chest and looked at his face, his eyes seemed a little brighter than before.

“What’s gotten into you?” I asked quietly as he kissed my neck.

“You.” He growled and pushed me back on the couch.

“Sam!” I laughed as he crawled over me, “You’re brother is still awake!”

“Fuck him.” I laughed and stared at him with my head tilted.

The intensity in his eyes made me realized how serious he was. He kissed me again and gripped my breast roughly.

“What’s going on?” I asked him.

“Nothing, I just can’t stop thinking about…” he whispered with a deep rumble in his chest, “The way you felt around my fingers, the way you taste… it’s all I could think about today.”

His words caused everything in my body to shudder and my face to flush. He kissed my neck and raked teeth over the kissed places mixing the pain with the pleasure.

I let out a small sigh.

His hand slid under my bare leg and pushed it over his back then the other one. I grabbed his back as his hands slid up my back. He lifted me up then sat down with me straddling his lap.

One hand slid up and grabbed my hair as the other squeezed my ass.

My shirt came off and Sam cascaded a mix of kisses and bites across my skin. Then his shirt was gone with my nails raking down his bare back with the knowledge he’d have red welts on his skin later.

His fingers fumbled with the clasp of my bra, he groaned against my lips. His hand dipped into his pocket and pulled something free. I heard the small clicked as my eyes caught sight of a knife. His hand bunched the material and he sliced through it as if it was nothing. The bra fell forward and he tossed it away, Sam put his mouth on my nipple and sucked then used his teeth to pull the skin taught. His hand slid up my thighs and pushed the stupid skirt over my hips. His fingers pressed against the panties I was wearing and broke his mouth from my breast.

“You like this don’t you?” he asked with a smile. I bit my lip and nodded as he grabbed the panties and pulled them down. His fingers pushed through the soft folds and massaged between them then dipped a finger inside of me. I arched up a little pushing my tits in his face.

He grinned and watched my face before eagerly adding another finger and began to work them in me.

“Sam.” I said as he pumped his fingers inside of me, “Sam!”

I caught his neck with my hands and pushed down against his fingers.

“Too many clothes on.” I finally managed to blurt out.

He slowed his fingers and focused his thumb on my clit sending my brain into a frenzy. He leaned back and allowed me to pull the belt loose and the zipper down as he popped the button. His other hand still between my legs and pumping inside of me forcing me to suck in air and quietly moan. His jeans and boxers went down enough to free his dick that popped out and rested against my thigh. I kissed Sam hard and moaned against his lips.

“Please.” 

A chuckle filled the room and made me jerk against Sam.

Both of us shot our gaze from each other to the door.

Dean stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with a smile on his face.

“Dean?” Sam and I said at the same time.

“Wow.” He stepped in and sat in the chair across from us.

I stared at him over my shoulder and covered my ass with my hands, “No, by all means keep going.”  


My stomach lurched but not in the way I expected. I wished it made me disgusted but instead it lit the fuse of a firework that exploded between my legs and around Sam’s fingers that hadn’t been pulled from me.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Dean leaned back and rested his chin on his fingers. Sam looked at me with a questioning look. I kissed him and pushed down on his fingers.

“Futuis eam me cum.” Dean growled, my head fell back so I was looking over my shoulder, “Fiat in me.”

Sam used his other hand and turned my head to face him. He kissed me deeper pushing his tongue into my mouth and caressing my tongue with his. His fingers found my hair and pulled it hard as he kissed down my chin and neck. I breathed in sharply as he used teeth over hard lump of the adam’s apple.

“You should spin her around.” Dean commanded, "Let me see what I'm missing."

My body moved without me thinking as Sam retracted his hand from my hair and inside me. He grabbed my hips and turned me so I was facing outward. Sam’s fingers found their way back inside of me as he pulled the wet folds apart.

Dean made a feral sound from deep in his chest as his hand slid between his legs and rubbed at his crotch.

Sam’s chest pressed into my back as his fingers pushed and curled upwards slowly, pressing and stretching me wide for Dean’s enjoyment. My back arched against Sam.

Sam groaned against my neck as he kissed then sucked and bit down on my neck and shoulder. His thumb circled my clit. The filthy sounds of moans and soft sigh filled the low lit room.

"More, Sam please!" I called out locking eyes with Dean who was watching us with intense focus. I tried to lift my hips, pull away from the full thrust of Sam’s fingers, trying not to come too soon. I closed my eyes, bit down on my lip. I dug my nails into his wrist but he kept going. And fuck, I didnt want him to stop.

My eyes shot open as hot breath brushed against my neck and lips touched mine. Dean was in front of me, kissing me with soft warm lips as his hand slid over the side of my breast. Sam’s head was resting between my shoulder blades placing kisses then bites along the skin in a painfully arousing pattern.

“You want both of us?” Dean asked as he pulled his lips back. I moaned then nodded as I pulled his mouth back to mine.

Dean kissed me as Sam pulled his fingers out and Dean replaced them with his. Sam moved his hand over my hip and quickly worked my clit. Dean’s arm trapped me in place but I couldn’t care less. There was no where I would rather be than between them. I kissed his lips then turned my head to lock lips with Sam, who groaned next to my ear and sent the vibrations down my sides.  


Sam kept pace as Dean sped up, fingering me harder and faster. To stifle his groan, Sam bit at my shoulder again, forcing a cry and my hips to jerk erratically.

“Fuck, Dean, fuck,” I manage to whisper as my thighs start to tremble. Dean’s fingers pumped into me furiously.

Dean leaned forward a kissed me. I felt like the center of the universe being circled by moons.  
Sam used two fingers carefully pinching my clit and circling hard over the crest with his palm while Dean curled and stroked at the swollen bundle of nerves from inside.

"Oh God, yeah. Yes!" I shouted as my hands flew up not knowing where to hold. I grabbed Dean who leaned in and kissed me deep. I felt my hips give out as my head flung back. Shaking violently and jolting through the wave of pleasure with loud moans of their names. Sam retracted his fingers and grabbed a handful of breast. He massaged the skin kneading it and pulling at the nipple. Dean’s two fingers pulled his fingers wide, electrifying the burn each time I tightened around them.

My back fell to Sam’s chest as I panted and moaned against him. Dean’s eyes staring me down as he chewed on his lower lip.

“Fuck me.” I pleaded not caring who did it but needing it no matter what. In my head I knew it was wrong, they are siblings. Sam pressed his lips to my neck and groans.

“I think we should move this someplace a little more cozy… don’t you?” Dean leaned forward to kissed me, “Sam, please.”

Sam lifted me off him, stepping out of his jeans and letting his swollen cock hang heavy between his legs. I was up in his arms and hauled me up like a groom would on his wedding day.

We followed Dean into Sam’s room, Dean stripped down and stretched across the bed, and Sam set me down then filled in the space behind me. I stretched up to kiss Dean’s lips.

“You have a beautiful mouth, baby.” He groaned against my lips, "I wanna see it wrapped around my dick."

The words were sinful and painfully erotic as I felt my body winding back up. Sam lined himself up with my pussy, pressing the head of his cock against it. My lips had traveled down Deans bare chest, over the newly scar covered tattoo and down his belly. Dean's cock was resting up on his belly, thick and hard waiting to be touched.

I kissed the head tasting the salty precome on my lips then swiped my tongue down the shaft, he groaned and cussed. Sam jammed into me with a little more force than I expected and I yelped. Sam stayed still a moment to let my pussy tighten and release around him. I propped myself on my hand as I held Dean in my hand and took him all in. Sucking him down as my mouth slid the length of his shaft. Sam grabbed my hips pushing me forward and pulled me back on him.  


With curious eyes I watched Dean. His head was back with eyes closed as he moaned out, his hand was in my hair gripping a handful of locks as I moaned around him then sucked a little harder.

"You're a good little whore." Dean groaned as he stared down at me, "You just love our cocks don't you?"

Dean's spilled filthy words as I swallowed him down using my free hand to stroke him or caress his balls. His little brother's dick pushing a little deeper inside of me making the spool of cord wind tighter and tighter as panic for air spread over my chest when Dean pushed my head down forcing his cock down my throat. Sam was grunting and moaning behind me. Tears spilled down my face and my nails griped his thigh until he let me up.

My ass pushed against Sam and scraped teeth lightly over the head of his big brothers cock. Sam slowly pulled out and left a vacant throbbing and aching to be filled. I sucked harder on Dean making him moan and jerk his hips up. Dean forced me down again choking me in the process.

"Now Sammy, don't tease the poor little thing. She wants you to fuck her." Dean's voice was shaky, heavily laced with lust as my eyes met his, seeing blackened out eyes like the sky during an eclipse made my pussy throb. I moaned and rocked back.

"She's a Winchester slut, Sam." Dean said as I pulled off him for air.

I grinned up at Dean and went back down. I could feel how close Dean was. His hips jerked and his breath started to grow ragged.

"Don't come without me." Sam growled then moaned as his hand gripped my ass hard. My legs were shaking as I fought it off.

"I... oh fuck." Dean started but stopped as he bit his lip hard. His cock twitched as his hips jerked up. His hand gripped my hair and held me in place. He groaned and hissed then he let out a stream of salty come in my mouth. He pushed his leaking cock down further and down my throat as he cussed. As I pulled off his cock, Dean sat up and pressed his lips to mine just before I let out another moan.

"Lift her up." Dean's voice rough from moaning.

Dean moved closer even though his face looked tired. He cupped my tits and lowered his lips to them. He kissed and sucked even used teeth on my nipples that made me cry out for more. Dean lowered a hand down my side and over my hip. He pulled the abused wet folds apart and ran a finger over my clit. My body jerked back into Sam who kissed my ear then my neck.

“I want you to come.” Sam whispered with a smoky voice. There was tension building in my body and I thought I was going to explode from the hands touching my body and Sam ramming deeper of me.

"Oh god." I felt my insides twist tight then a snap. My whole body shaking as I tried to pull off his dick that was buried to the hilt. His strong hand held me down.

"Oh Sam."

"Fuck." Dean groaned as his other hand grabbed my face and kissed me. Sam’s hips jerked and slammed into me a little harder. His fingers gripped my hips tighter and I felt his chest rise against my back as he held on tighter to me.

I moaned louder and reached back for Sam’s hair. His hand held me close to him and I felt everything in my body give out slowly falling to pieces around Sam. His mouth was close to my ear as he whispered how perfect I was and how good I felt around his cock. I called out Sam’s name and my head fell back to his shoulder.  


Every inch of my body was limp and weak and shaking. He stopped thrusting and held me down on him. I felt him jerk and jump inside of me as he lowered his head down.

I slid to the mattress between Sam and Dean. My heart was hammering in my chest still but I could feel my breathing slow.

My legs were tangled with Dean’s and Sam’s arms were around my back. Dean kissed me and smiled. I closed my eyes and pushed against Sam then pulled Dean closer. I felt his body tense and opened my eyes. He looked at me confused.

“You want me to stay?” He asked.

“Yeah?” I said unsure if that was the right answer. His face brightened and he kissed me again, “I know you don’t sleep but you can cuddle.”

“I am a cuddler.” He smirked as I lifted my head. He slid his shoulder under my head then gently kissed my forehead.

“Somnus. Occisi sumus.” He whispered in Latin as I drifted to sleep between their two warm bodies.

 

I woke to find Dean still in the bed with me. His arms were tight around my body.

I looked back but Sam was gone. I wanted to get up and find him. I needed to make sure he was okay. Something in my chest told me that last night was too much. That he didn’t hate me for what happened.

I kissed Dean lips and pretended there wasn’t a monster inside of his skin. I pretended that he was still the same sweet guy from Selma or Lacombe. I peeled his arms off my body and grabbed a deep green shirt that belonged to Sam. I padded through the confusing layout of the bunker and found Sam in the Library. He looked up and gave me a sigh.

“Hey.” I said desperate to hear his voice and know that we were still all right.

“Hey.” He looked up at me again as I moved closer to him. I pulled the chair next to him back and sat beside him. He glanced over and looked at my face.

“I am sorry.” He said before I had the chance too. I felt my face light up and laughed. He gave me a confused look and dropped his head down like he was ashamed.

“No, I am only laughing cause I was gonna apologize.” I picked his chin up and kissed him.

“Things escalated quickly and I didn’t mean for it too.” Sam rambled, “One minute I am talking to Dean about you and the next thing I know I can’t stop thinking about you. All I wanted was to get you alone.”

“Its okay, Sam.” I said with a smile, “I like you both. You more than Dean but I wanted to do it.”

“Is it bad that I wished our first time was different?” I smiled at him and saw him nod then grin.

“Yeah, I mean. It was hotter than hell but I would have liked to get you all alone.” He spoke quietly.

We sat for a moment in silence. Sam closed his book and turned to me. He had a curious look on his face as he took a breath.

“Dean said that he knows why you look familiar.” Sam said scanning my face. My guts dropped and I brought my legs up in the chair, unconcerned about the lack of panties, “He was telling me that he remembered being about eleven years old and I was like seven. Our dad had dropped us off to stay at Pastor Jim while he went out on a case.”

This was a nightmare. This is where I would wake up and Sam would still be in bed. I blinked hard but I was still in the chair. I stared at my hands, five fingers and five toes on each foot too. I swallowed and stared at Sam. I wasn’t dreaming and I couldn’t back out now.

“And I remember this little blonde girl being at Jim’s house. She wanted to be around Dean and me but we were mean to her and hid from her. I mean we played pranks on her. I remember that we were in the back yard playing and she asked if she could join us and I told her that she was gross and had cooties. I believe we called her Smell-a Bella. The little girl ran off crying, cause we were little jerks. Then Jim told me that I needed to be nice to her because she was his little girl.” Sam continued as tears welled in my eyes, “Dean thinks that you're Belle Murphy.”

I wanted to sob. I wanted to run away but everything inside me was frozen.

“Are you.. her”

I nodded.

Sam’s mouth fell open and he said nothing.

“Why didn’t you tell us that?” He asked. I couldn’t explain everything that happened and why I never told him.

“I can’t… I just.” I started and stopped unsure what to say, “Let’s do the ritual and I will explain everything.”

“If this works, you and me are having a serious talk.” He said then kissed me.

 

Sam prepared everything as I went to lure his brother to the basement.

I pushed Sam’s door open and peered in to see his bare feet poking out from under the blanket.

I crawled up the bed and curled close to him. He groaned and stretched. He gave a goofy smile that made my heart hurt, he looked like the man I used to know. He wiped his eyes with his hand as he scrunched his face.

“Rise and shine.” I whispered. “I got the rise part down.” He grinned glanced down. I snuck a peek and saw the covers tented slightly, “Not the shine though.”

I laughed and rested my head on his chest.

“I was thinking…” I paused and leaned forward a little, “Since your little brother got the good part last night, maybe you’d want a re do?”

“What?” he asked confused.

“Yeah.” I smiled and kissed him.

He slid his arms around me and pulled me on his lap.

“I’m game.”

He sat up and ran his hands under the shirt. He kissed me roughly, forcing his tongue in my mouth and over taking my tongue. His hands moved from my back to the covers and forced them back.

“Not here. Sam could walk in and we don’t want to upset your little brother.” I whispered as his hand snaked over my hip and towards my breasts.

“Where?” He asked as he pulled my nipple then kissed me. “Follow me.” I smiled then slid from his lap.

He pulled his boxers and a shirt on as he followed behind me.

 

Sam had trapped him in a devil’s trap in the infirmary. I pulled jeans on that Sam brought down for me.

“This isn’t going to work, Sam!” Dean snapped as he paced the circle. “Dean, trust me.” Sam looked up at him.

“Why because some girl who sucked and fucked you said it would?” Dean snapped at him, “Come on, Sam!”

“No! Because it has to work, just shy of doing the last trial and cleansing you, Dean.” Sam said already exhausted, “I am out of options.”

“Please.” I said looking at Dean. He turned to me and glared.

“Sam, come on! You don’t even know her!” Dean pleaded, “She tell you about the night her father was killed, where she was? Or her mother?”

“Dean.” I said softly.

“Tell Sam how Pastor Jim begged you not to go! How you told him you didn’t care if he died because he wanted a normal life for you not this life.” Dean snapped at Sam light the bowl of herbs and his blood. A giant spark flew in the air and exploded into blue light, “You’re the reason, and Jim couldn’t fight off Meg alone.”

I felt hot tears run down my face as I turned away. The truth was out everything except what happened to my mother and I would never tell anyone about it. I couldn’t care to think about her face pleading for help and I couldn’t help her. How I led her into a trap and was forced to watch as a vampire ripped her throat out.

“Spiritus mali in munda corpus dicimus. Sanctifica animam.” Sam said staring at his brother who started to convulse and snapped at me. I stepped behind Sam.

“You were nothing but a whore!” Dean snapped at me, “Daddy would be so proud!”

His eyes were a painful shade of black that made my skin crawl as he snarled and spit.

“Sam! Please!” Dean begged as he dropped to his knees and groaned. He doubled over and clutched his stomach. I grabbed Sam’s arm and felt his hand touch my hip. I didn’t know if I was helping to steady him but he did it for me.

“Aufer a tenebris. Non ad omnia loca tenebras lucem. Reddite corpus totum.” Sam said then set the piece of paper down.  
He threw holy water on his brother and cringed as he listened to him sizzle.

Dean fell to his side and groaned. His body began to tense then jerk on the floor. He was groaning loudly as his fingers clawed into his stomach. Tears streaked his face and dropped on the floor. Then Dean went still.

“Dean?” I whispered out after a moment. I didn’t know what else to do. I stepped forward and started to breach the circle. Dean shot up and grabbed my arm. Sam had a hold of me and tried to rip me back but Dean was stronger.

Dean pulled me in the circle and grabbed my throat. I let out a strangled cry and stood on my tip toes as his fingernails began to tear the skin. I could fight back but I knew that Dean would have no issue snapping my neck.

“Oh little brother, it’s gonna take more than some witchy woo to fix this problem.” Dean snapped. His voice didn’t sound like Dean’s. It was pure evil coming out of him and the sound made everything in my body want to fold in on itself.

“And you… oh you dirty little slut.” Dean purred in my ear as he rubbed his face against mine, “Using that tight little pussy to get me down here.”

“Dean, please.” I begged with a mutilated cry

“I should fuck you right now until you bleed for your nasty little trick.” Dean pushed his hand up and grabbed a handful of tit.

“Dean! Enough!” Sam snapped and stepped forward. He threw holy water at Dean who cringed and snarled. Dean’s grip on me loosened. Sam stepped in and grabbed me from his brother.

“What now?” Dean asked as he stood in the middle of the trap, his body was so tight with tension that I could see the veins under his skin pulsing with rage, “Keep me locked in the dungeon.”

Sam’s hands went cold on my arms. He turned and looked at Dean.

“I cure you.”

 

We were at opposite ends of the table but Dean was on my side of the argument.

“Absolutely not!” Dean snapped with cold black eyes a new side effect of our attempt to save him.

It had taken hours for Dean to cool down. But a new fight was stirring in the library.

“Dean, it’s the only way.” Sam pleaded.

“Sam! You both just told me that the last guy who tried this, died.” I shook my head, “So no.”

“I don’t need your permission to save my brother’s life!” Sam snapped and pointed at me.

“No but you need mine. And I agree with her, it’s too dangerous.” Dean said shaking his head. He put the glass of scotch to his lips and sucked some down.

“We will find another way.”

“There is no other way!” Sam shouted and hit the table with his palm flat, “You aren’t in the conversation, and this is a family thing.”

I rocked back a little and stared at his face. I could see the anger in his eyes and mouth. I nodded and sucked my lip in.

“Yeah, I’m not family but I care about you and him.” I said looking at him. Dean looked at me a little shocked. I glanced at him then focused on Sam. I meant it, I cared about Dean but there was something more that I felt for Sam.

"Stay out of this.” He said coldly then glared at his brother. I nodded and stepped back.

“Fine. I’m out.” I walked away and heard them arguing more.

 

Everything in me told me to go. But there was a small voice that echoed in my head. I grabbed a jacket and my keys.

I drove for a while as the sun was setting across the flat farm lands. The dust kicked up behind my car and the music was playing quietly on the radio. My brain was swirling at the idea of doing this. But we were out of options.

I found just what I needed.

I stopped my car on the side of the dusty Union road and E 300. I could see the yellow yarrow flowers blowing in the wind.

I walked to what I assumed was the center and dug down. I dropped a box in the hole and covered it up.

“What can I do for you, love?” A voice called out with an accent that should have made me giddy but instead I felt like I was going to pass out. I straightened up, turning to look at the man with the large overcoat and short brown hair and stubble.

“You’re him?”

“I’m Crowley. You summoned me, specifically. I assume you want to make a deal, correct?”

I nodded quickly.

“So, what can I do for you?” He stepped up close to me and smiled.

“I.” I cringed and held back the urge to stab in the face for everything he has done to the Winchesters in the past.

“Alright then. Spit it out, please. I don’t have all night.” Crowley scanned my face and wrinkled his nose at me as if he caught the scent of something foul.

“I want you to help Dean Winchester.” I said with my voice shaking.

“I knew I smelled Winchester.” He grimaced.

“Fix him.”

“Why should I? What has that bumbling idiot ever done for me?” Crowley snarled.

“Because from what I hear, you got him into this whole Cain problem!” I shouted at him feeling brave.

“I don’t have to take this from you!”

“I’ll just summon you back here again!” I snapped at him.

“I won’t come.”

The demon turned his back to me, I didn’t know if he was insane or brave. I could have killed him but he started to walk away from me.

“If you don’t help me now, I will hunt you down and kill you!” I said feeling ice in my veins. He stopped in his track and I swallowed hard.

He stared at me with dead eyes and held his mouth in a straight line. His head tilted to the side and he smiled at me.

“Alright.” He said calmly, “I will help squirrel. He’ll be demon free.”

“And he will be alive and back to the way he was before all this Mark of Cain shit?” I asked him.

“Good as new.” He smiled and looked at me with consideration.

“And I have ten years until your dog’s come sniffing?” I asked.

“No. No, you get a special deal.” He smirked.

“What, is this a freebie?” I asked the demon who laughed and shook his head. “You’re gonna _live_ forever.”

He smiled and touched my arm. I flinched and pulled away.

“What?”

“I will save your precious Winchesters but you are going to work for me.” He said with no emotion, “You’re young and beautiful.”

“Work for you?”

“Yes, with one touch, you will bring me souls. You can pick and choose as you like but they have to be human.” He said staring at me.

I felt like a thousand pounds had been put on my back and my knees were buckling. I gritted my teeth. I would become the thing I hated. I would not be able to touch another person without sending them to hell. Condemning them with a touch. I felt sick but I knew what I was doing this for, who I was doing it for.

“Deal but I can have twenty four hours before I… start working for you.” I asked feeling small.

“Why?”

“I need to clear some things up then I am all yours.”

“Fine. You screw me on this and Dean will drop dead.”

The deal was sealed with a kiss that made me feel like I needed a bleach bath. I watched as Crowley disappeared.  


I sped back to the bunker and found Sam waiting for me.

He had a scowl on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest.

I knew he would be and I debated running, just leaving my things there and never going back. But I knew that Sam and Dean Winchester would never stop looking for me.

“What did you do?” Sam snapped at me as I stepped out of the car.

“Nothing.” I said tilting my head down.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me back inside as the garage door closed. I stumbled to keep up with him as we rounded the corner to the kitchen.

Dean was sitting at the table shoving a huge fork full of cherry pie in his mouth. He looked up at me and grinned. His eyes tracked to Sam whose face made his drop.

“Hey.” Dean smiled.

“How… how’s the pie?” I asked weakly.

I felt the guilt as I watched Dean stand up.

“Great!” He said with a smile.

His arms wrapped around me and lifted me in the air. His breath smelled sweet like sugar and fruit from his pie as he exhaled, “I don’t know what you did but we will try to fix it.”

I hugged him back and felt my feet take purchase of the floor, “I’m glad you are you again.”

“What I did was something stupid but Dean is fine.” I said looking up at Sam who stood over me with a scowl.

“What did you do exactly?” Dean asked.

“I made a deal, that is all you need to know.”

“You’re not leaving here.” Sam cut me off before I had a chance to speak again.

“Sam.”

“No, I won’t let you.”

His hands gripped my arms and he held me in place. I couldn’t tell them what I had done. The words were too much for me to process. Instead of listening to him give me a speech about keeping me safe, I leaned up and kissed his lips.

The stress and lack of sleep was starting to weigh on me heavy, I felt vulnerable and I was going to breakdown with another word. I could have spent my life with this oversized idiot and his smart assed brother.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore. What’s done is done.” I smiled at him with tears in my eyes. He opened his mouth but I kissed him to shut him up. He pulled back.

“No, we are going to talk about this.” Sam said angrily.

“Please. Just take me to bed.”

Dean coughed and looked at me with a smile.

I wanted my last night to be spent with him, I wanted to make love or the closest thing to making love that I could get.

 

I woke up around two in the morning. Sam was sleeping soundly next to me in the bed. His head was dipped down facing me. He’d begged me to stay with them. His words burned in my ears.

_‘I know I can’t make you stay but if you do, I can fix this.’_

‘Please.’

For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was where I should be. I was with someone who I could care for. My life was never perfect but with him, it felt like it could be. I thought about staying but I knew if I welched on the deal, Dean would be dead. So, I would spend the rest of my life running. For the last time I kissed his lips then crawled out of his bed.  
I hurried back to my room and packed my things. I left a note for Sam and one for Dean. I tried to not cry or let my emotions get the best of me but I couldn’t stop it. I sobbed until I couldn’t any more.  
I rushed out of the bunker as if my ass was on fire.

I made it out of Kansas and headed for the west coast.

Hollywood could be an interesting place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to do with Supernatural and I do not own Dean or Sam Winchester.  
> I just love them.


End file.
